Lessons in First Aid
by p-sama7
Summary: 19yr old Asuma gets stuck with night shift when he is hurt. Definitly a different pairing shounenai


I do not own Naruto because if I did I would be filthy rich as of right now and not have to work a part time job!  
  
This one-shot is for my assassin Claire-chan!  
  
Happy Birthday and uh.............this was really hard to think of since it's my first time with this pairing. So you better like it and if you don't then I just wasted my time writing about this really weird pairing!  
  
Warning: This is a shounen-ai fic even if it isn't that strong there are definite implications meaning if you don't like then please don't read because I guarantee you won't like it! And also as a warning this is a really weird pairing or it might not be that weird but this is the first time I have ever heard of someone wanting to se them together! So if you want to experiment then please continue reading!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Lessons in First Aid  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Asuma looked at the building he and his friends were passing on their way to the gates. He had gotten stuck with the night shift at the east gate once again this week and it was starting to aggravate the young man.  
  
"Hey Kurenai," A girl waved to the red eyed lady walking towards them. "Look at the medical offices!"  
  
Asuma cringed a bit at the urgency in the girl's voice. What could be so exciting at the building they were about to pass?  
  
The 19 year old new jounin looked up to see a small boy looking down at them from the medical building. The boy appeared to be about 13 as he smirked at them as they passed.  
  
The boy's silver haired was tied up in a ponytail behind his head as his bangs fell over his forehead. The boy pushed back his glasses and watched as everyone passed by the medical building. His adoptive father was the medical doctor of this village and was constantly on missions so the boy would always find himself helping out at the medical office after ninja school.  
  
"Oh he's so cute." Kurenai's voice spoke up waking Asuma out of his gaze as he sighed at her.  
  
"And six years too late for you if you ask me." Asuma spoke as Kurenai glared at him.  
  
"Well no one asked you now did they Asuma?" Kurenai's voice was like a snake preparing to strike as she readied her venom.  
  
"He's just a kid..." Asuma was soon cut off as a green blur appeared out of no where.  
  
"It's a great day to be young!" The green beast declared as he did a good- guy pose. "I can't wait till our shift starts!"  
  
"Uh!" Kurenai sighed as she forgot about Asuma and looked up to see that the pretty boy she was admiring was gone. "Darn you Gai! He's gone now!"  
  
"Who's gone?" Gai asked innocently as he evaded Kurenai's punches.  
  
"Time to go guys." Asuma sighed as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He had just started smoking but it seemed like he was already addicted.  
  
"I hope something exciting happens." Gai smiled as he was all hyped up for his night shift.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
"I know you really wanted something to happen but this was a bit much......" Asuma groaned as he looked at the broken cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he held his aching arm.  
  
They had happened to come across a few spies in their shift only making Asuma's not-so-great go to a being-dead-must-be-nice kind of day. Asuma wasn't that badly injured because he was able to block most of the attacks with his weapons and Kurenai and Gai had gotten out fine but the other girl that was with them was a bit more seriously injured since they had caught her off guard.  
  
"Good thing the gate is near the medical building." Gai laughed as he helped Asuma walk to the medical building.  
  
"Always the optimist aren't you Gai?" Asuma sighed as Gai smiled at him before he was placed on a hard bench in the waiting room while the more injured female shinobi was taken to the back rooms.  
  
"Well me and Kurenai have to go back on guard duty and wait for your replacements so don't hurt yourself anymore okay!" Gai joked as he and Kurenai left leaving Asuma alone in the waiting room before a boy appeared behind the counter.  
  
Asuma looked at the kid in a bit of a surprise. He hadn't even heard the kid come into the room but the boy didn't even look like he had even graduated from the ninja academy yet. Odd..................  
  
The boy looked at Asuma and seemed a bit surprised before he looked around the room to see that no one else was there.  
  
"Can I help you?" The boy spoke as if his voice was made of silk and Asuma found himself staring.  
  
"Excuse me?" The silver haired boy coughed a few times and Asuma just pointed to his wounded arm. The boy seemed to understand and just nodded before he went out from behind the counter and gave Asuma a smile.  
  
"You can follow me then and I'll help you with that." Asuma just nodded as he stood up but then cringe as he put pressure on his wounded leg.  
  
The boy noticed this too and let Asuma lean on him as he took the new jounin into the room next to urgency care where Asuma could hear the doctors talking about his friend.  
  
"---Kabuto." Asuma looked away from the door and back at the boy who was smirking at him.  
  
"Huh?" Came his intelligent response causing the boy to smile with a small blush on his cheeks.  
  
"I said that my name is Kabuto, what's yours?" Kabuto repeated himself as he sat Asuma down on one of the little beds in the room they were in.  
  
"Asuma." Asuma smiled, this boy was really cute.  
  
He especially like how the kid's eyes moved behind the glasses as if the boy was gathering information about everything around him. It almost made the boy look more skilled then just a ninja academy student.  
  
"Tell me if I hurt you." Kabuto smirked as he grabbed one of Asuma's kunai and cut open the jounin's pant leg to reveal a deep cut along the right leg.  
  
"Well at least it didn't tear the muscle." Kabuto sighed as he had to get up on the table so that he could get a better look at the wound.  
  
"Wow kid you actually seem like you know what you are talking about." Asuma laughed until the boy glared at him and then did a few hand seals before he pressed down on the cut making a wave of pain course through Asuma's body.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Asuma glared as the boy smirked at him.  
  
"Just so that you know Asuma-senpai, my dad has taught me a lot of medical technique for healing." Kabuto made his point in showing Asuma that the gash was now a minor cut.  
  
"Kabuto-kun was it?" Asuma reached n his pocket to realize that all of his cigarettes were crushed earlier.  
  
"Looking for one of these?" Kabuto, who had jumped of the bed for a second, hopped back on and handed Asuma a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"How'd ya..."  
  
"You were smoking outside of the offices on your way to the night shift. Remember you saw me on the balcony of the office." Kabuto stated as he wrapped up the wound and took off his glasses to clean them. "I just figured you were looking for some cigarettes because of that."  
  
"You're really perceptive you know that?" Asuma laughed as he lit up the cigarette and relaxed.  
  
"You're not the only one to tell me that." Kabuto seemed out-of-t for a second before he looked at Asuma and smiled.  
  
Asuma blushed, if he hadn't thought this kid was cute before then he was thinking it now. This kid would grow up to be very good looking in his older years.  
  
"Let me see your arm now." Kabuto crawled over Asuma so that he was now holding on the jounin's arm and sitting on Asuma's stomach.  
  
"So how does it look doctor? Is it fatal?" Asuma joked as he took a few more puffs of his cigarette.  
  
"Not but it is broken." Kabuto said matter of factly, the silver haired boy looked around the room and then back at Asuma. "Asuma-senpai?"  
  
"Yes?" Asuma tried to fight down the blush that was rising to his cheeks.  
  
"Do you find me cute?"  
  
Asuma's eyes widened as he was about to say something but before he could another jolt of pain went through his system as he stared at the boy who had just pulled his bone back into place.  
  
"What was that about?" Asuma cringed as he felt the after-maths of the pain and Kabuto started setting up a splint for it.  
  
"I was just trying to distract you for a second." Kabuto smirked as Asuma groaned and laid his head back on the bed.  
  
Kabuto sat there on the jounin's stomach and he wrapped the arm up in its new cast. Asuma watched silently as a few of the younger boy's stray hairs fell into his face.  
  
Asuma raised his hand and pushed the strands behind Kabuto's ears causing the younger boy to blush this time. Asuma's hand lingered a bit by the ear before it slowly traced the boy's cheek down to his lips.  
  
Kabuto was about to say something when Asuma sat up and brought their lips together. The younger boy's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and leaned into the kiss.  
  
A few seconds later Asuma opened his eyes and pulled away blushing madly.  
  
"Ah. Sorry about that." The jounin scratched the back of his head as he moved a bit.  
  
Kabuto quickly hopped off the older boy and jumped back on the ground allowing Asuma to get up.  
  
"I got to go or he might get mad." Kabuto stated quickly with a blush on his cheeks as he put up all the bandages he had used.  
  
"The doctor?" Asuma asked wondering who the boy was talking about.  
  
"No, Oro......I mean yeah the doctor." Kabuto smiled before he quickly left them room and everything that had happened seemingly left with him.  
  
Asuma touched his lips before he looked at the clock. It was getting really late and since he didn't have to do guard duty he could always just go home and sleep Asuma thought to himself.  
  
The jounin got up and made his way out of the office taking notice that the emergency room was empty. The girl must have been transported to the hospital when he was in the office with Kabuto.  
  
Kabuto.  
  
Asuma smirked to himself as he lit up another cigarette.  
  
He would definitely have to come by and visit.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
K-chan: that was sick.............blushes..........never possible.........blushes more and fidgets...........dang.........so......cute........glares over at p-sama's friend.........its all your fault you made her write about an impossible couple that would NEVER get together.........and........fidgets more I ..........liked.........it.......  
  
p-sama: Well happy birthday Claire-chan............coughs I mean my assassin!  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
I hope you guys liked it and if you didn't catch it then this was indeedy a Asuma/Kabuto fic even though they are younger. I tried to keep it where it wouldn't really being ruining the manga and where this fic wouldn't really be AU but it's okay if I failed sigh  
  
Why Asuma/Kabuto?  
  
This is a birthday fic! Meaning since I don't have any money yet from my job I am writing my friends one-shots for their birthdays!  
  
p-sama = cheap!  
  
Well I have to go work on 'Growing Pains' now so have a great week!  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
